


I'll be Home For Christmas

by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Team as Family, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod/pseuds/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: In which Steve and Clint do their best against missions, delays, and paperwork, to surprise Natasha and make it home in time for Christmas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	I'll be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Romanogers Christmas oneshot :) Still mirroring over my stuff from fan fiction, and I didn't want to wait until next year to put this up. Hopefully it's still relevant since it's still December! Thanks for reading!

“What are you saying?” Worry was gnawing at Natasha as Steve sighed on the other end of the line.

“I’m saying,” he started. She could hear the tiredness in his voice. “That we tracked the terrorists to the Russian border. They’re sending us into the country to take them down, which could take up to two more weeks.”

“Two weeks?” she exclaimed.

Steve sighed again. Natasha could almost picture him pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. It wasn’t his fault, she knew that. But Christmas Eve officially started in an hour, and he had promised to be home before Christmas.

Once upon a time she could’ve cared less about the holiday, but they had really tried to make it work this year. It was the first time in years she’d actually cared about the holiday, and mentally she chided herself for getting her hopes up.

“I’m sorry, Natasha. There’s just no way that I can get back to the Tower in time.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed. “It’s not your fault. We’ll celebrate when you get back, then. Just don’t die trying to get home early.”

Steve chuckled on the other end of the line, which sent him into a coughing fit. “You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, fine. They burned down the building we were in to try and slow us down. Got some smoke in my lungs, but other than that I’ll be just fine.”

“Just be careful,” she whispered. It killed her on the inside that he was on a mission and she at the Tower, per Fury’s orders for her to stay off duty for another week due to a sprained ankle. She had walked further on worse, and Fury knew it, but the orders stood. “Tell Clint that I said hi and not to get his ass killed either. I need both of you back here.” Steve and Clint had both been sent to track down terrorists that had blown up a set of SHIELD convoy vehicles and planted explosives at multiple locations. Luckily, the explosives were deactivated before they could do any damage.

She heard Steve relay the message and Clint replied with an, “aye-aye captain.” Then he handed the phone back to Steve.

“Always try to be careful. Love you, Nat,” was his reply.

“Love you too, Steve. See you home soon.”

The line clicked off.

* * *

“Man, how did you keep your voice so straight? I think she actually believed you!” Clint said once Steve had ended the call.

“Living with two assassins and a snarky inventor has taught me a few things,” he replied with a smile.

“She is going to be so happy and surprised.” Clint lay back in his seat as the plane rumbled beneath them. “Pilot said we should be home in about twelve hours. Factor in some briefings and we should be home right before Christmas.”

“I hope so,” the captain murmured, taking the soot covered gloves off of his fingers.

“Try and get some shut eye. It’s out of out hands now.” Clint pulled a cap from his duffel bag and placed it over his face, shutting out light from the plane. Steve put his hands in his lap and imagined the millions of people below them that were getting ready for the holiday.

* * *

Steve awoke with a start to the feeling of poking on his arm. His eyes snapped open to see Clint smirking back at him as he rubbed his eyes. “We touch down in five.”

“What time is it?” he asked groggily, looking out the window to the outside, where the sun was high in the sky.

“Just about noon on Christmas Eve,” Clint answered, zipping up his duffel bag and placing his quiver on his back.

“Let’s hope that these debriefings don’t take as long as they normally do.”

“We have somewhere to be. Of course they’re going to take longer,” the archer replied.

“How come?”

Clint chuckled. “Karma likes biting people that have places to be in under twelve hours.” The plane touched down and the doors opened, allowing Steve and Clint out. The rest of their team had already landed and their plane was being refueled. The Avengers gathered their supplies and exited the plane, thanking the pilot as they went.

For once, they were able to exit the medical wing in just about an hour. Steve’s side was stitched up, but it had already begun to heal. Clint had a splint put onto his right index finger and received medicine for burns that he had gotten when the building went up into flames. They had both been lucky to survive with minor injuries. Now, the extra time came in handy.

It was around one thirty in the afternoon when they sat down in Fury’s office and were handed a stack of paperwork each.

“Is it possible that we could fill this out tomorrow? We’d really like to get back to the Tower,” Steve tried as Fury handed them each a pen. Clint just laughed at Steve’s attempts to get them home early.

“I’d like to, Cap, but you know protocol. All papers must be filled out as soon as you are able and must be completed accurately. If something doesn’t match up, more paperwork and questioning. Just fill it out as soon as you can.”

Steve and Clint both sighed and got to work, monotonously filling out paper after paper after paper until everything bunched together. The fact that property had been destroyed just added to the stack. “My arm is going to fall off,” Clint complained after an hour. He was about halfway through his stack and Steve was a little further.

“Just get it done and over with,” replied the Captain, eyes trained on the paper as if it were an enemy. Which in this case, it very well was.

“I’m your ride back to the Tower. Don’t sass me, Rogers. As soon as we’re finished here, we need to eat. We’ll get home with time to spare, I promise.” Even under that promise, they both wrote faster.

* * *

At three, they clipped everything together and handed it to Fury, who took it with a “Merry Christmas” to the two Avengers. They each nodded and exited his office. It took ten minutes to get to Clint’s car, which they then rode in for twenty to get to a sandwich shop for lunch.

All the while, a clock was ticking in Steve’s head. Minute by minute.

Standing in line at the shop was the worst. When they were ready to order, Clint had to say Steve’s order for him because he was so hungry and anxious that he could barely talk. Twenty minutes to eat, five to the car. It was four o’clock.

They were still two hours from the Tower in good traffic. But this was New York traffic on Christmas Eve, and it would not go faster for anyone. They hadn’t even bothered to take off their uniforms for sake of time.

People gladly took pictures of the two Avengers, both in their gear, sitting in traffic. Clint smiled and waved while Steve forced a few smiles and his hands grew into fists.

Clint’s phone beeped after two hours in the car. “Stark really needs a part for his lab,” he said to Steve, who was silent.

“He doesn’t have the part already? Stark?”

Clint shrugged. “Apparently it’s too basic for his high-tech systems to need otherwise.”

“We really need to get to the Tower,” was Steve’s only response.

“Man, we have six hours left, relax. And Stark put in all caps, and I quote ‘IF YOU DO NOT GET THIS PART THE LAB WILL GO CABLOOEY LIKE ON NEW YEAR’S.”’

Steve sighed and nodded. Clint quickly changed lanes so they could head to a small hardware store.

An hour later, they had the part and were back in the car. Another hour passed before they could see the Tower. Another half hour until they pulled into the driveway.

By the time they entered the Tower, it was 8:30. Both of them were completely exhausted. Tony rushed down from the lab, scorch marks on his clothing, and grabbed the piece from Clint’s hand.

“Tree lights gone wrong. Thanks for the part. Nat will be happy to see you. Merry Christmas!” he shouted over his shoulder as he dashed back off to the lab.

“So everyone knows but Nat?” Steve asked Clint as he dropped his duffel bag on the floor.

The archer nodded. “Bruce took her and Thor out to eat, so they should be back in about ten.” Steve sighed with relief as a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Let’s just hang out here until they get back.” Clint sprawled out on the couch and shoved a pillow under his head. Steve followed suit.

* * *

Natasha kept checking her watch. Hours passed, still nothing from Steve. She knew that he wouldn’t be home for Christmas, but she was at least hoping for an update. When Bruce offered to take her and Thor out for some food, she obliged and they piled into the scientist’s car. They took Thor to an Italian place, which he ended up enjoying immensely.

While it was an enjoyable experience, Steve was always in the back of her mind. They returned to the Tower around nine, and were happy to see that the Tower was still standing and that nothing had blown up.

Natasha went straight up to her room to wash off her makeup and change into her pajamas, leaving everyone with a ‘good night’ before heading up.

* * *

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said, waking Steve up from his light sleep. “Ms. Romanoff has returned to her quarters.”

“What time is it?” he asked, getting up and pulling his duffel bag over his shoulder.

“9:23,” the AI replied.

“Thanks, J. Good to be home.”

“Anytime, Captain. Pleasure to have you back.”

Steve got into the elevator and pressed the button for Natasha’s floor. He couldn’t wait to see the surprised look on her face.

* * *

Natasha looked at herself in the mirror for a split second before drying off her face with one of Stark’s horribly fluffy towels. She sighed, blowing a piece of unruly hair out of her face as she did. The spy changed into sweatpants and one of Steve’s blue shirts, which she had “borrowed”.

The elevator dinging got her attention. “Stark, I am not helping you with any of your science stuff on Christmas Eve,” she shouted from the bathroom. “Go see if Banner’s still up.” She really didn’t want to hobble to the door on a sore ankle, so yelling from a different room seemed to do the job.

“He’s not,” a voice replied from the entrance, which was definitely not Stark’s. Natasha dropped the brush and peeked out of the bathroom. After getting a glimpse of who was standing in the doorway, she half limped and half ran to get to him. Steve met her halfway, dropping his duffel before he wrapped her in an embrace and took some of the weight off her ankle.

His strong arms went around her small frame, drawing her in closer. His uniform smelled like fire and his side stung and his hair and face were a mess and he looked about ready to fall over, but none of that mattered. He was in the Tower, with her, before Christmas.

He leaned down, bringing her in closer. “Merry Christmas, Natasha,” he whispered. “I hope you like your present.”

She nodded into his uniform, beyond grateful that he was home. But he would definitely have some explaining to do later about where he learned to lie and how it was not funny to lie to your significant other. For now though, she was happy that he was home and he was content holding her in his arms.


End file.
